edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Feudal eds
In peachcreek edd (double d) discovers that he is at a fosters home after his parents tell him that he was born in japan and that he has a twin sister named kagome and a younger brother named souta. then with his two friends ed eddy they go to japan and meet kagome then the next day the eds fall through the well and end up in feudal japan and meet inuyasha and his friends and learn something about them and their selves. also when you see a characters name with : next to their name shows you who's talking Section heading it was a nice day in peachcreek and edd or known as double d was getting up out of bed his parents called him downstairs. Edd: okay mother and father what did you want to tell me. Edd's dad: edd sorry to tell you this but we are not your real parents and you weren't born in peachcreek.Edd: what. edd said confused was starting to get angered after realising he was lied his whole life. Edd's mom: take it easy. Edd: alright tell me everything. Edd's dad alright you were born in japan and had a twin sister named kagome and your real mother wasn't sure she could handle two kids so she gave you to us until she was ready to take care of you. a few years later she had a baby boy named souta so you have a younger brother. edd: so why did you tell me now. Edd's dad: well since you turned 15 your mom has been calling us asking about you and yesterday she called us saying that she wants you now. after hearing this conversation edd is confused and excited at the same time. Edd: you mean she is ready to raise me. Edd's dad: yes. Edd: wow this isn't going to be easy going to japan to see my real family and saying goodbye to ed and eddy. edd's dad: well you better get ready your plane will be ready. edd gets his stuff ready and says goodbye to his foster parents and goes to ed and eddy. Edd: guys i'm going to live in japan now Eddy: WHAT. Ed: no more edd. Edd: i'm afraid so this is goodbye my friends maybe we'll meet again one day. edd says goodbye to his friends and goes to the airport and flies to japan. meanwhile in japan kagome and her mother,grandfather,and brother are at the airport waiting. Kagome: i can't believe i have a twin brother and was lied to. Mrs higurashi: i'm sorry kagome but now you will see him. Kagome: whats his name. Mrs higurashi: edd. Grandpa: can't wait to see my 15 year old grandson. Souta: me to i hope he's kind. then when edd's plane lands in japan he exits the plane searching for his true family. Kagome: we don't know what he looks like how are we going to find him. mrs higurasi: i have a photo of him look she points and sees edd. Edd approaches his true family and is greeted with respect. Edd: so you are my real family. mrs higurashi: yes. after being introduced they take edd home and celebrate their family reunion with a big feast. Mrs higurashi: edd you okay you look sad. Edd:(lies) i'm fine. Mrs higurashi: how was it in peachcreek. Edd: i had bad luck there for a long time. grandpa: a good luck charm might have helped you. Edd: sorry grandpa i don't believe in that. Mrs higurashi: tomorrow is going to be huge you will be going to a new school. Edd: yeah i better get some sleep tomorrow is going to be tough. Mrs higurashi: you will be sleeping with your sister there will be a blue bed for you. Edd: thanks. as edd goes to his room someone taps his shoulder seeing it was kagome. Edd: yes. Kagome: i can't believe your my twin brother your so kind unlike someone else i know (thinking Inuyasha). Edd: hard to believe we should get some sleep. Kagome: yeah. everyone sleeps then tomorrow will be a day edd will never forget meeting inuyasha reuniting with ed and eddy and learning how to control their hidden power to be continued. Section heading this story will be awesome it will have a few sad scenes. get ready to read feudal eds part 2 coming soon. Category:Anime Category:Crossovers Category:Inuyasha